Losing Your Memory
by Graceygrace
Summary: Jasper has always felt something missing from his past.When he meets a certain Olive-skinned brown haired girl named Elena and her blonde haired friend in the forest with the Will they be the answer to his lost memory?Or will they be the problem that got that made him forget? Find out in Losing your Memory, Everyone has a Dark-side, With they find theirs? Elena/Jasper Caroline/Seth
1. Chapter 1

In this story Jasper and Alice are not Mated but Alice in love with jasper so.

-2014-

Elena POV

Caroline: So were exactly are we going?

Elena: Forks, Washington.

Caroline: Ok

Ever Since Bonnie died because of... Klaus and Damon. Me and Caroline have been traveling. Now we are settling in a little town called Forks. It kind of sounds familiar... Care looks sad. She was in Love with Klaus and He with her, but he killed her best friend. Damon and I were together but now were not. I guess you can tell why. He killed my best friend Now I hate him, I don't know if he still care's about me but I don't care.

Caroline: Can we stop and hunt I am kinda Hungary.

Elena: ( stops car and pulls over) Yeah let's go ( gets out)

Caroline: (gets out) thanks

Elena: yeah.

-one hour later-

Caroline's POV

I wonder how Elena feels right now, she isn't talking much, yet our best friend was killed. Bonnie... I miss her so much, I HATE what Klaus and Damon did and I HATE them so much. But I wonder what Elena is thinking. Mainly because after we left we came to Forks but I think Elena forgot because she met someone... I think his name was Jackson or Jasper or something like that... she really liked him...

Elena: (Whispers) Caroline!

Caroline(whispers) What why are you Whispering?

Elena pulls Caroline behind a tree

Elena: Look!

They both see HUGE wolfs and a family standing facing each other and Growling ( Picture on my profile)

Caroline: Who are they?

Elena: I don't know

They are looking like they are getting ready to fight this is weird I think me and Elena should leave... but there is someone, someone who has golden hair. He is handsome. Elena is looking to I think she sees him to... we should slowly walk back to the car and (Snap) Oh shit I stepped on something, and the people are looking... SHIT!

Jasper's POV

(Snap)

Emmet: What was that?!

Someone is scared I feel it but... who? They seem scared confused and...Curious. I feel two different emotions, so there is two people.

Jasper: There people. There's two I feel their emotions.

Edward: Their Vampires

Carlisle: WHOEVER YOU ARE COME OUT WE WILL NOT HURT YOU IN ANYWAY NEITHER WILL THE WOLFS WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE.

(Caroline and Elena come out)

Two girls came out. they are both surprisingly beautiful... and scared the brown-haired one looks horrified... She's looking at me. why is she looking at me like that?

(Edward looks at Jasper)

If you don't like my thoughts then stay out of my head Edward.

(Edward snickers)

Elena's POV

ok I think it would be an understatement to say I am scared right now, they are all looking at us. The golden-haired one looks like he is trying to read me and the brown-haired one is... kinda creepy... the wolfs are looking at me like I am something to eat... yup I am going to die. Now I am HORRIFIED!

?:I am Carlisle this is my family and these are the Uley wolfs.

The wolfs look hungry and I think I will be their dinner. I don't wanna die.

?: The wolfs won't eat you I promise.

WHAT THE CRAP HOW DID HE KNOW WHAT I AM THINKING... IAM SERIOUSLY GOING CRAZY I THINK WHO IS HE!

?: I am Edward and I can read minds so don't be so afraid... and you're not going crazy. (Smirks)

?: Edward don't read their mind you just met them.

Carlisle: This is my wife Esme. This is Emmett and Rosalie. These two are Alice and Jasper. As you know this is Edward but this is his wife Bella and their daughter Reneesme. We are the Cullens.

Elena: I'm Elena Gilbert, This is my friend Caroline Forbs.

Carlisle: Nice to meet you. May I ask what you are doing here in forks?

Elena: We came here after something happened in a place we used to live in called Mystic Falls. We have been traveling for two years and were hoping to settle here.

Emmett: What happened to make you leave Mystic falls?

Rosalie: (Slaps the back of his head) EMMETT YOU CAN'T ASK THAT

Elena: It's ok and we left because... My ex-boyfriend Damon and Caroline's... friend Klaus..um they (Tears up) killed our best friend Bonnie...you see they are vampire like us so...

Edward: I'm sorry that happened to you

Carlisle: I am sorry that your friend died.

Caroline: it's ok. But the worst part for us is.. they are looking for us

Esme: well do you two have anywhere to stay?

Elena: Um... No.. but we were just planning on staying at a motel...

Esme: (looks at Carlisle and he nods) Would you two like to stay with us?

Elena: I don't know if we could ask that of you.

Carlisle: it would be an amazing if you would stay with us.

Elena and Caroline : (Smile) Sure

the two in the back are silent and kind of starting to worry me. The girl looks like she's pissed at me and the boy... looks like he is confused and it is kind of making me uncomfortable...

Edward: Alice Jasper stop staring at them. You two are making them uncomfortable.

OH MY GOSH... I am so embarrassed now... oh yeah Edward can read minds.

Edward: If you like Elena I won't say your thoughts out loud.(Smiles)

Elena: Thank you. (Smiles)

Jasper: Sorry for making you uncomfortable.

Elena: it's ok.

Caroline looks like she's in pain

Elena: Caroline, are you ok.

Caroline: Wait (turns around and walks to a tree and bends down and touches a plant) OUCH (stands up and looks at Elena) It's Vervain.

Elena:( walks over) What? (grabs it and drops it) OUCH!

Esme: What's wrong?

Elena: we have weaknesses and one of them is vervain.

Carlisle: How about you Caroline Jasper Alice Emmett Rosalie Edward Bella and Reneesme go to the house and we will meet you there later

Everyone: ok


	2. Damon and Klaus

-At the House-

Edward: so what are you weaknesses and strengths

Elena: Wood, Fire or Sunlight, Decapitation, Heart Extraction, Vervain, Uninvited Invitation, Broken Neck, Magic, Gilbert Device, Lack of Blood, Wolf Bite, Daggering an Original, Vampire Bloodline, Werewolf/Hybrid Attack, Drained of Blood.

Emmett: So those weaken you

Caroline: or kill.

Rosalie: What are your strengths?

Elena: Mind Control, Emotional Control, Healing Factor, Immortality, Super Durability, Heightened Senses as in Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell, Touch, Super Speed, Super Strength

Jasper: Emotional Control?

Elena: Yeah The ability to control and manipulate the emotion of one's self.

Jasper: if the sun can Kill you than how do you go out in the sun?

Caroline: We have Necklaces rings bracelets etc, that were charmed by witches.

Elena and Caroline show their necklaces rings and bracelets. (Pics on Profile)

-5 hours later-

Elena's POV

after they told us about them I asked to go hunting and they said yes but while hunting I smelled blood and it was not the deer I was hunting's. So now I am going to look and find... no..no..no t-they...it can't be. It's K-Klaus and D-Damon. NO NO NO NO NO. I am running back to the house I have to tell Caroline. Shit I'm starting to cry... Shit.

Jaspers POV

Elena left... I am still alone in the living room Caroline went to bed everyone else just went upstairs to read and... stuff. Elena something about her just...she seems so familiar but why can't I remember? She makes me feel different somehow and it makes me feel.. comfortable and calm, like how I usually feel like I am going to hurt someone, when she's around I don't feel like that. I almost feel...Human.

Door to house flies open

Jasper: Elena? What's wrong

Elena: (Crying) I-I need to find Caroline

Jasper: Elena, What's wrong?

Elena: I-I saw K-Klaus and D-Damon

Jasper: What? You saw them their here?

Elena:(Nods) Where's Caroline

Jasper: upstairs

Elena: Thank you

Jasper Nods

Elena Runs upstairs to tell Caroline

Shit her EX-boyfriend is here... SHIT... that's just great

Elena's POV

Caroline: WHAT THAT"S NOT POSSIBLE

Elena: I am going to lead them away

Caroline: What Elena no!

Elena: It will be fine Caroline I will be back in a few days ok

Caroline: ok

I ran down the hall and into the living room and ran into Jasper... Again

Jasper: where are you going Elena?

Elena: I am going to lead Damon and Klaus away

Jasper: Alone? Are you sure that's a smart thing to do when they are both looking for you and Caroline?

Elena:...No but Caroline is my best friend and I will do this for her.

Jasper: ok fine you..got me there. Good luck (kisses her cheek then smiles then goes to his room)

Wow...I don't know what to say to him ever.. he makes me so nervous but he probably knows that emotion reader in all. He-I.. He is amazing but I think he is with that Alice girl... just my luck right? now to lead Damon and Klaus .

I think their gone I lead them to California, it's been three days and I miss everyone especially Caroline and Jasper. I think I just heard something behind me... wait is that...

Elena: (Screams) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


End file.
